Onee chan
by Silly Bag
Summary: Noodle never thought she had a sister.  FIRST STORY, OC character. No flames please PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story your going to read it and your going to like it. And i mean that in the nicest way possible. Okay i would like to thank 411-Get-A-Life because she is awesome and super good at checking my grammar and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz or the characters except for the one i made up. All of Gorillaz belongs to Damon and Jamie.  
**

Noodle woke up with a start. She had that same dream. The one with the girl in it. It would start from a distance. You could see a figure dancing in a circle gracefully. You could see a landfill. Noodle thought of her back yard. There were music in the background. It sounded happy at the beginning but always ended slow and sad. It was the kind of music that you expect to hear when you miss someone. It was the kind of music that you listen to when you mourn about someone you love. It was the kind of music that Noodle would never in her life listen to.

Then, as the music got slower you could see the girl. She would dance fast ignoring the slow music. It was like a tango but she was doing it without a partner. The scene would slowly move more into her close up. Then before the last note hit, you could see the girls face. Her calm face stared into the space beyond. Her face was exactly like-Noodle's... She looked like Noodle but different in a way. She had the same purple hair. She had the same brilliant green eyes. So why wasn't it Noodle? Noodle wouldn't wear clothes like that. She would always wear a black blouse with a short black skirt with black tights. She barely had no skin showing other than her arms and her face. She wore knee high converse. It fit her well. She also wore a black hat. It had a dark blue stripe in the middle and in small letters it bore one word in Japanese. Sisters.

Noodle didn't understand why it said that but ignored it for she thought the design was cute. Doesn't really matter does it? For all, it's just a dream. Noodle's thoughts were turned on the color of her clothes. It gave the impression of the night sky-cold and barren. It seemed lifeless to wear an all black costume. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Noodle" came the greasy voice that belonged to Murdoc."Noodle! Get to the recording studio! You were supposed to be there twenty minutes ago!" Knowing that arguing with Murdoc is as useless as arguing with a piece of fruit she got out of bed and changed. Her thoughts still fresh from the the Noodle twin that had visited her that night. The whole time Noodle was at the recording studio she thought about her dream.

"Noodle?" Russel's voice asked, "Noodle, are you all right? Murdoc is gonna snap if you don't get ready for that guitar part of yours." After playing, the same greasy voice came "We're gonna do 19-2000." then he added sarcasticly "And Noodle stay awake for your amazing "Get the Cool Shoe Shine thing". I don't want you asleep or whatever when it's your solo."

Murdoc shoved 2-D in the recording studio. "I need a headache pill!" 2-D said simply when he refused to sing. Grumbling, Murdoc threw a small orange container at 2-D which excitedly bounced off his head. 2-D's black eyes stared at Murdoc. Then he suddenly bursted out yelling surprising not only Murdoc but Russel and Noodle too. Then an argument broke out. 2-D was arguing about being a punching bag of Murdoc's. Murdoc was cursing at all three of them to get back to the album. Russel started arguing about not being able to make as many pancakes as he would have liked.

No one noticed when Noodle walked out of the room. She ran to her room and immediately flung herself onto her bright blue bed. She flung her red pillow near the moose head. She didn't know why she was upset. She just was tired of the arguing and confusion. Why did she keep thinking about the girl from her dreams? She just didn't understand. What was she supposed to do about it. It's not like you could control them? The best thing to do is ignore it. Noodle put on Dare to clear her mind from everything that was going on. "It's coming up, It's coming up, It's there..." she hummed to her voice on the radio. "You've got to press it on you. You just, think it, that's what you do." Noodle now singing softly to herself danced around her small blood-red colored walls. Who cared about her make believe clone. It's just a dream. She'll probably write a song about it later. Right now nothing mattered to her but to have fun.

She heard an echoed bang. Probably Murdoc realized she was gone. A sound of knuckles hitting the glass door. A scream is heard. It must hurt to hit your hand on a glass door. She'll probably check on Murdoc later but now, they can wait.

Noodle, still singing was too busy to notice a figure in black sneakily walking into her room and lazily sat down on Noodle's blue chair like it was completely normal. She yawned as she watched Noodle continue her singing and dancing. She shifted to find a comfortable position. Then she started to blow a bubble from her gum. It popped as Noodle turned around and finally realized she wasn't alone in her room.

They stared at each other for a while. Not knowing what to do hoping the other will make the first move. Well, that was what Noodle was thinking. It appeared that the girl in her dream had other ideas. She stood up from the chair stretching before taking a first step onto the carpeted floor.

She slowly walked to Noodle taking each step slowly as if enjoying the suspense she was causing.

**_411-Get-A-Life WAZ HERE! nO W REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, this is SillyBag. NOT 411-Get-A-Life! (in backround, "Even though im here anyways!") "Shut up!" Anyway I wish I own gorillaz and all the stuff like that. But I don't own gorillaz except for the one I made which is Cheyanne. Hope you enjoy my story. And have a great day! (or I'll find you and hunt you down...)**

Noodle's throat clogged as the girl took another step closer to her. Shocked, Noodle wasn't able to say anything but a muffled curse that sounded more like chocking. Once they were face to face Noodle noticed that she looked some-what different from her. She had a darker shade of purple hair than she did. She also had faded blue highlights. That disturbed Noodle. She didn't understand why though. She pressed that thought away. Her hair was out of her face unlike the axe princesses. Her brilliant green eyes gave the illusion of a fox hunting a rabbit. She was taller than Noodle too. Was she also older? "Nani yo?" she asked. Noodle's voice came back to her. "An ta dar-e" Noodle asked though afraid of the answer. She shrugged, "Cheyanne" she said as though that would explain everything. Noodle's expression told her to explain. "My name is Cheyanne, and you." she took a dramatic pause. "And you-are my little sister!" she Cheyanne finished energetically. She smiled mischievously. After another argument in Japanese Noodle finally accepted it. She had an older sister she knew nothing about until now, and she was shocked. What was she going to do?

Cheyanne broke Noodle's train of thought by asking if she could meet the other band members. A sudden spread of fear struck her. What was the rest of the band going to say about her older sister? Especially 2-D who she secretly liked. How would he react?

"Hey, come on! You're not going to be embarrassed that I'm your sister, are you?" she asked nudging her way into Noodle's thoughts. Noodle noticed that Cheyanne's voice had amusement in it. As if she was taunting Noodle with every word that came out of her mouth.

Sighing Noodle led Cheyanne out of her room as she muttered that they were going to let Murdoc know that she had an older sister.

Noodle seemed to notice every piece of trash, every stain on the wall, and every crooked poster. She tried to cover it up by telling her about Murdoc or about the albums. After about a few hundred facts of Kong Studios they finally got to Murdoc's trailer.

After taking a deep breath she knocked on the door. It immediately opened and had a strong smell of whiskey that flowed out trying to escape the musky trailer. Murdoc was inside staring at the double-Noodles not especially sure what to do. It was Cheyanne though that ran up the steps and shook Murdoc's hand. Murdoc still confused with what was going on. He told the two sluts in only their undergarments to sit on his bed and to wait for him. They obeyed much to Noodle's relief.

Noodle explained whats going on while Cheyanne toured the trailer. Murdoc not knowing how he was supposed to take the news took a swig of beer instead. That's one less person to worry about, thought Noodle. Cheyanne came back. She shook Murdoc's hand again before he went back to the girls. Noodle looked at him disgusted as she slammed the trailer door.

Taking Cheyanne, she went to Russel's room. Not knowing how he would act after meeting Cheyanne. He cared about Noodle wanted to know what troubles she was facing. Would this be considered a trouble? Then Cheyanne and Noodle were facing his door. Taking a deep breath she knocked on his door. Russel arrived at the door immediately. He to looked confused at the double Noodles.

Cheyanne smiled at him and waved happily like a child with sweets. Russel raised his eyebrows slightly. He slowly waved back questioning if he should or not.

Noodle had to explain whats going on one more time like he did to Murdoc. Russel listened carefully not wanting to miss a detail of what was going on. Noodle took a pause every so often to see if Russel is caught up to what was happening. Russel would look as if deep in thought then slowly nod. This took about five minutes.

Cheyanne looking at his boar with wheels also looked deep in thought. She immediately smiled though. Noodle looked at her confused. Was this how older sisters act?

Noodle thanked Russel then slowly left the room. There was only one other person in the band they had to meet. Noodle was dreading 2-D meeting Cheyanne. What would he say?

"Okay well, that's every one there is!" Noodle said hoping that Cheyanne would buy it. She didn't."Hey" Cheyanne called "There's one more person in the band. The singer with the blue hair. The cute one" Noodle stopped abruptly. "The cute one" she had said. Now she really didn't want Cheyanne to meet 2-D. But she knew who he was. She had to let Cheyanne meet him.

"Wait, what about a tour of Kong Studios first?" Noodle asked stalling. Cheyanne smiled her mischievous grin. "Hold on lil' sis. I said I wanted to meet the band members, not where you live. So unless you can make another band member I want to meet 'Blue hair' first." Knowing she was cornered she slowly walked to where 2-D's room was. On their way down through the elevator she tried to talk Cheyanne into seeing her room again.

"Come on! You must have missed something."

"No, I want to meet your singer first." Cheyanne protested.

"He can wait, what about we do something, um...sisterly?" Noodle asked.

"Like what?" "Like umm..." Noodle never had a sister before. She didn't know what is something you do with an older sister.

Before she knew it they were in front of 2-D's room seeing if she could worm her way out of meeting 2-D for a final time. "Please! I really want you to tell me more about you-" "No" Cheyanne interrupted as she knocked on 2-D's door before Noodle could stop her. Noodle thought that her world was over as she saw the door fling open. Noodle took a breath expecting to see the confused face that belonged her possible boyfriend.

But when 2-D saw the axe princess and her twin he just looked at them in a matter-of-fact expression. Noodle looked at him confused. Then he simply said "hello luv." Then to Noodle's horror he turned to Cheyanne. But instead of asking who she was he smiled and said "Hello Cheyanne".

**That was chapter 2 oooh whats going to happen next? Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello this is miss-editor 411-Get-A-Life adding your disclaimer! We sadly disclaim that Silly Bag doesn't own Gorillaz or the music. She owns Cheyanne so don't you dare steal her! "grrr!"**

Noodle stared in awe and fear of how they know each other. 2-D scowled at Cheyanne as she stared back at him slightly smiling. Noodle felt confused and stupid as she stood in the middle of the two. Then, slowly easing her way into whats happening she asked "So... you know each other?" Her voice was quivering as she asked quietly. Cheyanne responded "Yeah, he was my-" 2-D cut her off. "She was my girlfriend before Paula was." Noodle knew who Paula was. Paula Cracker was dating 2-D before Noodle came. Russel sometimes talked about her. She was the only one able to make 2-D smile. But then, she met Murdoc and...things went downhill after that. But if Cheyanne was dating 2-D before Paula, then did she cheat on him too? No, Cheyanne wasn't interested in Murdoc. Then what went wrong?

Then, Noodle imagined 2-D in a blue tuxedo matching his azure hair, with black sneakers. But she saw next to him Cheyanne. She was wearing a light blue dress with purple make-up that matched her hair. She wore purple pumps as she put her head on 2-D. She smiled again and the fox inside her green eyes caught the rabbit. She saw herself in the back ground wearing a white dress that stuck out of everyone in the crowd who was wearing blue and purple dresses and suits. She gasped at the cake. It was blue and purple. It was swirled together like a Tye-dye shirt. It was beautiful. It was perfect. Noodle hated it. She didn't want her older sister that looked almost exactly like her to her boyfriend. She didn't like that idea at all.

Her thoughts were interrupted by 2-D. "I broke up with you a long time ago. If you think you can just come back here and try to start over-" Cheyanne's face got red. "I had to! The organization that Noodle is in called me to start another project." Her voice was whining. Noodle never saw Cheyanne look so distressed. The fox in her eye got shot by a hunter. She looked miserable.

2-D's blank eyes were cold. He looked sad too. Like he wanted to have another chance with her but was afraid of what was going to happen if he trust her again. Cheyanne fell to her knees sobbing into the open air of nothingness. Noodle just stared at them both wondering what she should do. Then she gingerly helped Cheyanne up and eased her into walking toward her room. She didn't look back at 2-D. When she got to Noodle's room she got on Noodle's bed and started to cry again. About an hour later, she was fast asleep with puffy, red eyes.

About that time Noodle not knowing where to sleep slipped out of her room. Noodle slowly walked towards 2-D's room. When she got to his room, instead of knocking she slid a note under his door. It said: _Meet me in the graveyard. I want to know whats happening. _In small print it said _Noodle_. Looking sober, Noodle walked to the graveyard and sat down on a headstone that belonged to Timothy Phillips.

After what seemed like hours she saw 2-D. He leisurely walked toward her. She looked at him. His soft blue hair blowing in the wind, his eyes full of warmth. Noodle found it impossible to think that he was he one with the cold eyes sending Cheyanne away. He smiled. "Hello, my luv. I think I know why you asked me to come here." Noodle nodded. "I don't understand whats going on with you two." she paused. "Cheyanne. She's been crying... for quite some time now. She's been miserable." Noodle kicked Timothy's headstone. "2-D-San, I want to make Cheyanne feel better. But I can't without knowing what's going on." her voice was getting softer and softer. Then 2-D's voice answered "Cheyanne, I met her at a gas station. I wanted to get some cigarettes before Murdoc realized I snuck out. We were practicing vocals or summfink. I don't remember. The gas station was the closest." He paused as if the memory was painful. "Was that the gas station Murdoc blew up when we were making the 19-2000 music video?" Noodle asked timidly. 2-D smiled as he put his weight on another headstone that read Joe Mertz. He leaned back to it as it slid and broke into two pieces. They laughed. 2-D now leaned on the headstone that Noodle was sitting on. "Yes, I think that was the gas station that Murdoc blew up." 2-D said as Noodle slid down from the headstone. 2-D continued "While I was looking for my favorite brand of cigarettes, I met her. Cheyanne was just sitting there next to the tobacco. She looked troubled. I wanted to help her. I asked what was wrong and she just stared at me and whispered in Japanese. She looked so sad that I brought her to Kong Studios ignoring Murdoc's threats. Murdoc doesn't recognize her because I bought him some whiskey and gave Cheyanne some different clothes than the pitch black one's she came in. Murdoc threatened me but he didn't remember it because of the whiskey." 2-D gently smiled. "I let her sleep in your room. Before you came and redecorated it, it used to be a red room with a bed in it." 2-D watched Noodle as the green and black eyes met.

Noodle looked away. 2-D watched Noodle as she started pulling out grass. "We started dating. I liked her. She was amazing. She had talent-just like you. She could play the guitar and sing like you. She was also a choreographer. And a great one to. She was the one who made some of the dance moves to Dare. Then I suggested them to you. You loved them all. She did great. I never let Russel know that Cheyanne was even living though. He would've remembered if there was a girl like her living in Kong."

Noodle was amazed at how much 2-D and Cheyanne got away with. "Anyway we were dating and we loved each other. But it was risky having Cheyanne here without telling anyone. I guess she knew that too. I found her outside in this cemetery more and more. Then she just disappeared." 2-D chocked the last part out. Noodle saw the sadness in the eye. "So you don't know where she went or why?" Noodle asked. "No. She just disappeared" said 2-D in a sober voice. 2-D walked away leaving Noodle alone.

After 2-D made his exit Noodle ran to her room. Waking the puffy eyed girl on Noodle's bed, Noodle's exasperated face said Cheyanne wouldn't be able to go to sleep again. Yawning, Cheyanne sat up wanting the reason to be awoken. "Why did you leave 2-D san?" Noodle asked in her. "Do you think I wanted to leave 2-D? He was amazing! He did so much for me! I would never have left him if I had a choice!" then her voice cracked. "I had to leave him. I had to for...you." she started sobbing again. Noodle got up and made two cups of green tea. Giving one to Cheyanne she pushed her to continue. In a quivering voice Cheyanne explained what was happening. "2-D and I started dating. Then the organization called for me. I tried to refuse but Kyuzo, he sent me a letter saying that it'll be quick. I still refused but he told me that unless I wanted you to die I had to... leave 2-D. I thought it would take a month at the most. So I left. I didn't tell 2-D about it. I wasn't allowed to and he would worry to much." she paused. "I was wrong, wasn't I?" she asked with a small smile.

"Anyway, I left to help at least a small amount of the project Kyuzo-san put together survive. The project was complicated and risky. We chose twenty three children we thought had the most chance of surviving. You were one of the first one we picked. We thought that more than just one would survive. We were wrong, weren't we? I put my life on the line for you. That may have been the only reason you survived. I tried to keep you safe without you noticing. Then the incident arrived. The government came and tried to kill the last handful of you that were alive. They succeed for all but one. That's you..." Cheyanne started to break down again. Sipping her green tea her shaking voice returned. "After everyone died we hid you. We didn't know what to do with you. We thought that we could use you later in the government. But until then we had to keep you safe. So we erased your memory and it to return by the code: ocean bacon. Then we had to send you somewhere. A place where you couldn't be traced and that we could trust. That was the first time I thought of 2-D. It was past a year when I remembered him. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't … I couldn't believe that... that" her voice started to fade again. But Noodle understood. "So you sent me to him in the Fed-Ex crate. You knew that he would take me in." Cheyanne nodded. Then Cheyanne started to scream "Do you have any idea? I had to leave him to help you. I had to! I had to disappear without him knowing!" Then she fell back on Noodle's bed sobbing. Noodle sank into her little blue chair understanding what was happening now.

**Okay thanx REVIEW story alert fave do something!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA this is 411-Get-A-Life the editor and i own nothing not even the story but hey im chatting with Silly Bag right now! i want a house like Squidward Tennisballs!**

Noodle waited for a punchline but none came. "Are you serious?" said Noodle. "Yeah, why else would I get you a dress?" answered Cheyanne. The cab driver, who was not listening to the two sisters conversation, listened to the radio. "But... But... I'm underage and I've never even seen a casino..." Noodle stuttered. "So? We can sneak in! It's a pain to wait in line and besides, I can show you around the casino." Cheyanne lazily answered, trying to get in a comfortable position.

When they got to the casino, they paid the taxi man (who was ignoring them until Cheyanne pulled out a fifty dollar bill) and walked to the front of the casino. It was unlike anything Noodle had seen before. It was like a big house with pretty little light bulbs that formed words that spelled: LIL' CASINO. The casino was painted red and gold. Right outside the door, there was a line that held a hundred or so people. "So how are we going to get in?" Noodle asked uncertainly. "Follow me..." Cheyanne said under her breath.

Cheyanne led Noodle to a door in the back of the casino. The door was locked but Cheyanne checked under the mat to find the key. "They always leave it here." she said as she smiled. She then fit the key into the hole and turned it. Inside Noodle could see colorful lights, games, a bar, and other things. It was different from everything else in the world. There was music in the background. Noodle saw men and woman flirting with each other. In all their hands were a bottle of wine or whiskey or beer. All of them were drunk. Noodle hoped they would stay away from her.

Noodle now understood why Cheyanne wanted her to wear a nice dress. The men all wear tuxedos. Some were black or blue and some had animal skin on them. The woman were all wearing dresses. The dresses told much about the character of the women. If the dress was long, the woman was most likely aged or married and didn't want to attract much attention from the drunk. While the younger girls wore shorter dresses with bright colors on. This was definitely unlike anything Noodle had seen before.

Noodle appreciated her sisters taste in clothes. Her white dress camouflaged into the crowd. She didn't feel like standing out much. "You done standing there?" Cheyanne's voice came. "What are we going to do?" Noodle asked. "What do you want to do?"she answered back smiling.

Cheyanne had gone ahead and started to feed a machine fifty dollar bills. She grabbed the quarters that came out the end and started running to a table with cards on it. After the dealer shuffled out some cards to her she said "hit me." Noodle, not understanding the game sat next to her and watched. After the game Cheyanne fit some pokers in a lilac colored bag that appeared out of nowhere. "You want to try the game?" Cheyanne asked her sibling. Noodle not understanding the game but eager to learn, agreed. "hit me'' Noodle answered quietly. Noodle had lost some money in the game and did not want to go back and try again.

Cheyanne had led Noodle to a red and black round thing. "This is called a roulette." muttered Cheyanne in Noodle's ear. "There's thirty-seven spaces, thirty-eight in America." explained Cheyanne. As Noodle's sister gave the dealer some more money, she spun the wheel. After a while the dealer immediately yelled "No more bets!" The little white ball stopped spinning and landed on the number twenty-three; the number that Cheyanne had bet on. Cheyanne seemed to enjoy the casino.

Noodle tried the roulette-thing. The roulette had landed on a red two. A dealer in a blue tuxedo took over the one that dealed Cheyanne. The blue tuxedo man gave Noodle some poker chips. Noodle decided to do it just one more time. The man in the blue tuxedo smiled gently as he sucked Noodle into the addiction of the casino. Noodle, with all eyes on the game didn't see. When Noodle finally decided to quit, (about two hours later) the man in the tuxedo said "Pleas stay. I don't want you to leave." So innocent, naive Noodle got trapped into the game again.

Tired and almost out of money, Cheyanne finally found the damaged Noodle. Cheyanne looked pretty. Her purple dress looked beautiful against her purple hair. She then realized that the clothes they were wearing matched the one from the day dream. Then, the dealer was 2-D? The blue suit matched. It was probably that Noodle was addicted to the roulette game that she didn't notice 2-D. Would he come back?

"You want to get a drink?'' Cheyanne asked Noodle. Tired, Noodle said yes. "You're old enough to drink right?" Cheyanne asked half listening. "I guess so..." Within minutes a red colored liquid came in front of her. "What is it?" Noodle asked while she drank it. "It's a red wine.'' Cheyanne answered as she drank hers. A wine... the thought sank into Noodle's head. Then, her thoughts became fuzzy as she fell from her chair. The last thing she heard was Cheyanne screaming "Noodle! Noodle!..." Then everything became black.

When she came conscious she saw the familiar blue hair. "You alright, luv?" Was this a dream? Noodle didn't know. "Yeah, I guess I'm alright..." Noodle muttered. "Good." 2-D said. ''Where's Cheyanne?" Noodle asked. 2-D ignored the question. "2-D-san... Where's Cheyanne?'' 2-D, sighing said "Cheyanne, you're sister...she left shortly after you became unconscious."

Cheyanne just left her? With the help of 2-D she stood up and together they walked out of the casino. The casino was unlike anything Noodle had seen before...

**You gonna review now? As the editor i can change whatever i want without telling Silly Bag THAT MEANS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STORY I CAN JUST CHANGE IT WHERE INSTEAD OF "2D KISSES SO AND SO IT WILL BE 2d KILLS SO AAND SO" SO REVIEW RIGHT NOW!**


End file.
